


Стрелять в собак

by Nelson



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelson/pseuds/Nelson
Summary: Написано на Кингсман фест по заявке:3.43. Гарри/Эггси. До вступления в Кингсмен Эггси систематически подвергался насилию со стороны отчима. Каким либо образом Гарри узнает об этом.





	Стрелять в собак

  
Эггси даже толком не помнит, когда это началось. Точно после смерти папы. Просто мать плакала почти каждый вечер, сидела на полу кухни с бутылкой пива в руках, размазывала по лицу слезы и черные разводы туши. Просила его быть хорошим мальчиком и не заходить на кухню "хотя бы пару часов, ну оставь ты меня в покое". Эггси тогда думал, что мама такая взрослая, а плачет совсем как маленькая девочка.   
  
Тогда у них была елка на Рождество, у Эггси своя комната и гора игрушек. Тогда была жива бабушка, которая брала Эггси к себе на каникулы. Бабушка умерла, когда Эггси было десять, в ноябре. На похоронах Эггси помнил только черные зонты, очень много черных зонтов. Он даже думал позвонить по номеру на медали, но мама сказала, что это точно не поможет.   
  
Потом они переехали в "социальное жилье". В сером бетонном многоквартирном доме Эггси кажется себе маленьким муравьем посреди огромной муравьиной кучи. У них больше нет красивой елки и красивой кухни, мама пьет больше, чем раньше и уже не стесняется Эггси. Штукатурка в ванной отсыревает и иногда падает прямо на голову. Эггси кажется, что кто-то огромный шевелит в куче палкой, и муравьиный домик вот-вот не выдержит.  
  
Джек появляется у мамы, когда Эггси исполняется одиннадцать. Сначала он просто приходит, приносит пиво, изредка остается на ночь. Теперь Эггси снова приходится гулять где-нибудь на улице, или ночевать у друзей. Мама целует Эггси в лоб и говорит, что Эггси уже такой взрослый и все понимает. Джек переселяется к ним, когда Эггси исполняется двенадцать. Сначала ему кажется, что теперь все будет иначе. Мама стала больше улыбаться и повесила на кухне новые занавески. Джек немного странный, иногда злой, а пьяный. так и вовсе чудовище, но Эггси надеется. По крайней мере, мама не просит называть Джека папой. Соседские парни, с которыми он уже успел познакомиться, говорили, что такое бывает сплошь и рядом, и что пап у них было уже по три-четыре штуки.   
  
Эггси кажется, что Джек бьет маму, соседские парни говорят, что это нормально. У мамы появляются синяки, но она смеется, целует Эггси в макушку, и говорит, что неудачно поскользнулась на лестнице. Эггси пытается ей поверить. Джек его просто не замечает, только иногда просит принести пиво или передать пульт от телевизора. В остальном Эггси будто не существует. Соседские парни говорят, что отчим, который тебя не замечает - лучший отчим на свете.   
  
Джек ревнует маму, теперь он кричит на нее уже при Эггси, требует объяснить, почему она так поздно возвращается. Когда он замахивается на маму, Эггси повисает у него на руке, но Джек отшвыривает его, будто собаку. Эггси ударяется об угол кухонного шкафа и теряет сознание. Он приходит в себя только в больнице, врач спрашивает, не кружится ли у него голова, а мама плачет и гладит его по волосам. Врач говорит, что у него "сотрясение мозга", а мама, что Джек больше никогда не появится на пороге их дома. Когда врач спрашивает, где он упал, Эггси отвечает, что поскользнулся на лестнице. Соседские парни говорят, что приюте еще хуже, поэтому лестница - универсальный ответ на все вопросы.   
  
Джека они и правда больше никогда не видят. Мама держит свое обещание. Почти год они живут вдвоем, не считая тех дней, когда ему приходится ночевать у приятелей. Эггси твердо обещает себе стать сильным, чтобы всегда защитить маму. Правда единственной бесплатной секцией, в которой еще остались места, оказывается гимнастика, но Эггси все-таки решается попробовать. Когда он выигрывает свои первые соревнования, мама страшно им гордится.   
  
Дин появляется, когда Эггси исполняется четырнадцать. Переезжает к ним с мамой. Эггси так непривычно, что в квартире опять живут трое. Дин совсем не похож на Джека, он наглый, он шумный, он пьет куда меньше, и он замечает Эггси везде. Подзатыльники, тычки - это он вроде так шутки, но только Эггси уже становится совсем не смешно. Кстати, при маме Дин не "шутит" никогда.   
  
Первый раз он бьет Эггси по-серьезному, совсем так, как рассказывают соседские парни, когда мать уезжает на неделю к подруге в Эссекс. Все начинается с какой-то ерунды, Эггси приходит домой позже обычного, тренировка затянулась, потом гоняли с пацанами мяч на пустыре, Дин сидит на диване с бутылкой пива, заведенный - ревнует мать, разругался с парнями в баре - тут может быть все что угодно. Обычно мама всегда могла его урезонить и успокоить, но Эггси так точно не умеет.   
  
"Где же тебя носит, чертов педик? - спрашивает он. - Ты понимаешь, что нормальные парни не занимаются сраной гимнастикой? Что друзья смеются надо мной, потому что я воспитываю гребаного педика? Да ты по-любому на панели где-нибудь пропадаешь, а не на этих, типа, тренировках". Это все уже настолько не ново, что Эггси даже не интересно слушать, он просто пытается проскользнуть в свою комнату, но Дин выключает звук телевизора, поднимается с дивана и перегораживает ему дорогу. "Вот какой же ты ублюдок - задумчиво тянет он, - интересно, твой отец тоже был педиком? Это передается по наследству?" Эггси рвется в перед, целясь кулаком в челюсть Дина, но тот легко откланяется и перехватывает его руку у локтя, заламывая ее назад. "Ты даже дерешься как баба, понимаешь, даже девка во дворе дерется лучше тебя, херов гимнаст". Дин держит руку Эггси заломленной высоко за спиной, буквально вырывая ее из сустава, выделяет голосом последние слова, и добавляя на каждое по пинку в живот. Эггси падает на пол, но пытается подняться, дыхание сбивается, и Эггси пытается достать Дина хотя бы головой. Не успевает. Удар кулака Дина приходится ровно в нос, потом в висок, в челюсть, рот Эггси наполняется кровью, он уже ничего толком не видит, ориентируясь только на звук. Удары градом сыплются на его голову и спину, "педик, сраный педрила", - приговаривает Дин на каждый удар. Когда особенно удачный хук Дина валит Эггси на пол, и он уже не может больше подняться, потому что захлебывается кровью, а легкие словно наполнились кипятком, Дин последний раз пинает его куда-то под ребра, возвращается на диван и включает звук. Эггси на четвереньках пытается уползти в свою комнату. "Матери не говори, все равно она тебе не поверит", - слышит он за спиной.   
  
Когда возвращается мама, синяки под глазами Эггси перецветают из фиолетового в желто-зеленый. "Явился таким с улицы, - Дин нежно целует маму - скучал по тебе детка, а парню просто нужна сильная рука, сама понимаешь". Мама выглядит очень счастливой, а Эггси помнит, как когда-то очень давно папа говорил, что мальчики не жалуются. Эггси почесывает срастающиеся ребра и думает, что мама ему действительно не поверит.   
  
***  
Эггси давно перестал об этом думать. Было и было. В конце концов, он давно уже может дать отпор как отчиму, так и большей половине всех разведок этой планеты. Было и было. Прорывается разве что в мелочах - плотно закрывать дверь в спальню, чтобы успеть среагировать, если вдруг что. Слушать, все время прислушиваться, не раздадутся ли шаги. Во время секса, конечно, ужасно мешает. Сожаление и стыд, которое затапливает все существо Эггси (тут и бронированный костюм не помеха) если где-то мелькает форма морской пехоты. Шрамы. Впрочем, эти шрамы давно уже не болят.   
  
Лучи фар проезжающих машин играют светом на шторах и стенах спальни, дверь плотно закрыта, Гарри медленно обводит пальцем шрамы на спине Эггси. Сердце Эггси колотится как сумасшедшее.  
  
Неделя была хреновой, косяк шел за косяком, неудачное задание за очередным неудачным заданием. Нет, разумеется, он смог выполнить их все, но отнюдь не так, как хотел бы. Сегодняшний день начался хреново, продолжился хреново, да и закончился тоже не очень. Морской пехотинец, который привязался к нему в центре Лондона. "Ба, неужели! Да это же Эггси! Отлично выглядишь, приятель! Ты помнишь меня, мы же учились вместе, ну! Как дела? А что с Томом, ты знаешь, вы же так дружили?" Потом Эггси вместе с Джей Би приехали к Гарри, секс был отличный как и всегда, дверь в спальню была плотно закрыта тоже как и всегда, но в тот момент, когда Эггси был готов уже кончить, за долю секунды до этого долгожданного взрыва в его голове, он услышал шаги. Проклятые шаги за дверью спальни, а потом скрип. Все как тогда, просто слишком много воспоминаний за один гребаный день. Эггси даже не понял, что произошло дальше, потому что когда способность воспринимать реальность возвратилась, Гарри прижимал его к полу, мягко, но крепко фиксируя руки и ноги, и шептал, что-то вроде - "Тихо, тихо, малыш, успокойся, все закончилось, успокойся". Дверь была широко распахнута, а испуганный Джей Би забился в какой-то из углов и шумно дышал там. Когда Эггси перестал вырываться, Гарри перенес его на кровать и теперь успокаивающе гладил по спине.  
  
Нет, Эггси понимает, как это выглядело. Кажется, он орал "Нет, не надо, не подходи, ты не посмеешь!", кажется, он даже пытался ударить Гарри. Эггси понимает, что придется все объяснять. Не только эту истерику, а вообще все - проклятую дверь, почему он вздрагивает, если Гарри подходит к нему со спины, Гарри точно это заметил, шрамы, в конце концов. Гарри не требует объяснений - просто водит пальцами по спине Эггси, по шрамам, словно по дорогам на карте. Эггси решается.   
  
\- У меня есть отчим, Дин, ты его видел, - тихо начинает Эггси, и в этот же момент, с первыми звуками его голоса, Гарри притягивает его ближе, прижимая к себе и обнимая обеими руками. Эггси никогда и никому об этом не рассказывал, но ведь Гарри не просто кто-то. Гарри на го стороне, и Гарри ему поверит. Да и сейчас, в темноте, Эггси хочется выплеснуть все это накопившееся за много лет, - и Дин, наверное, неплохой человек. Многому меня научил, машину вот водить, например, да вообще многим вещам. Мама его любит, сестра тоже. Уважают все. Он меня избивал. Долго, несколько лет. Он, знаешь ли, думал что я педик, потому что гимнастикой занимаюсь. Понял, что я педик раньше меня самого, чуял наверное. А может он и сам, знаешь, латентный. Каждую неделю почти, время находил, что дома никого и начинал скандал. Одно и тоже каждый раз. Не хочу, мол, кормить сраного педика-ублюдка. По лицу не бил почти никогда, ну чтоб не так заметно было. И деться некуда, у нас же там всех почти бьют отцы или отчимы. Жаловаться некому, не маме же. Она его и правда любит. Я шел иногда домой и думал, а сегодня как будет? Пронесет или нет? Гимнастику не бросал, потому что тренер там был хороший, говорил, что это мой шанс, а я очень вырваться хотел. Потом правда все равно бросил, тот тренер ушел, и у нас все как-то развалилось. Вещи свои забирал из шкафчика и думал, вот теперь он перестанет, покончено же с гимнастикой. Но нет, потом ему рожа моя пидорская не нравилась, и что дерусь я как баба. Знаешь, это так странно было. Он с утра такой добрый весь, радостный, на машине катает, веселится, а тем же вечером колотит меня. Я пытался отпор ему давать, конечно, ты не думай, только без особого успеха, если честно. Это была как параллельная реальность. Он меня пинает, а я на полу лежу и мечтаю, чтобы из потолка какие-нибудь решетки опустились и меня от него закрыли. И все. Я же пожаловаться мог на него если не матери, то социальному работнику, или хотя бы на childline* позвонить. У нас их постеры кругом были расклеены. Но я не мог почему-то, будто у него право какое-то было так делать. Я ему еще доказать что-то все время хотел. Я же в морскую пехоту из-за него пошел, ну отчасти. Трудно найти что-то более мужественное. Это сработало, он меня будто зауважал даже. Бить перестал, друзьям своим хвастался, мол, а сынок-то Мишель в морской пехоте служить будет, мол, его воспитание. А потом я встретил Тома. - Рассказывать дальше тяжело, у Эггси не точтобы заканчиваются слова, но их становится все сложнее подобрать. Ситуация была банальная донельзя, но у Эггси никак не получается ее пережить. Все, что было до этого, пережить получилось, а вот Тома - никак. - Ну как сказать встретил. Мы и раньше знакомы были с одного района все-таки, а Дин с его отцом дружил, но мы близко общаться начали, только когда в пехоту пошли. Вот там-то все и началось. Знаешь, о бывших любовниках рассказывать особенно любовникам нынешним - моветон, но я любил Тома. Очень любил, у меня до Тома с парнями никогда не было ничего. Я и не думал что гей, а вот угадал отчим. Не знаю, правда не знаю, как это рассказать. Мы с Томом зависали у меня, мама где-то гостила, Дин должен был тоже не раньше вечера вернуться, ну и мы увлеклись. Забыли обо всем. Дин пришел неожиданно, дверь в мою комнату распахнул, может поздороваться хотел, а может звуки услышал, не знаю. Короче, там все понятно было с первого взгляда. Мы с Томом отпрыгнули друг от друга, только все равно понятно, чем мы занимались. Спалились. Дин просто стоял и смотрел, как мы одеваемся. Молча. Потом Том ушел, в конце концов, это явно был неподходящий момент для камин-аута. Я стоял перед Дином и тоже молчал, а Дин вытащил из своих брюк ремень, и нельзя сказать, чтобы я этого не ожидал. У этого ремня пряжка была такая тяжелая, с защелкой, железная. Шрамы - это от нее, так и не зажили толком. Я ведь почти не помню, как это было, помню только, что Дин это абсолютно молча делал, сказал, что отец Тома обо всем узнает и все, больше ни слова. Я сознание быстро потерял, а когда очухался, Дина уже дома не было. Знаешь, вот одного понять не могу, почему я не сопротивлялся? Я же уже здоровый был парень, мог отпор ему дать запросто, но от меня как будто гипнотизировал, будто опять параллельная реальность эта. Я две недели валялся дома, не выходил из комнаты, не пытался как-то шрамы обрабатывать. Мне было все равно. Даже глаза открывать не хотелось. У меня мысли были в голове как осенние мухи, такие медленные-медленные. Я про Тома думал, хотел ему позвонить, но мой телефон Дин разбил, а обычного телефона у них не было. Можно было к нему домой сходить, даже нужно было. Но я ничего не сделал. Просто лежал в темной комнате, у меня там шторы плотные были, и все. Сдохнуть хотел, кажется. Мама ни о чем не спрашивала. Не знаю, что Дин ей рассказал, но она беременная уже была тогда. Потом раны поджили немного, коросты перестали вместе с футболкой от кожи отдираться, и я на учебу пришел. Мне сказали, что Том забрал документы еще две недели назад, по старому адресу он тоже больше не жил. Через неделю я тоже забрал документы. Не получилось из меня пехотинца. Полгода первые после этого как в тумане были. Ничего не интересно, ничего не нужно. Дин меня вообще не замечал. Я болтался по Лондону несколько месяцев, вставал рано утром и уходил ходить по городу без цели, без маршрута, без смысла, без мыслей - просто ходил и смотрел на людей. Мне нравилось в туристических местах толкаться, чтобы чем больше людей, тем лучше. Мне казалось, что в толпе меня словно нет, что я в ней растворяюсь. Меня больше не существует. А потом стало полегче, словно затерлось все. Получилось жить дальше, даже вроде неплохо, но вот осталось вот это - боюсь внезапно открывающихся дверей. Знаешь, что странно. - Эггси впервые за весь монолог поворачивается к Гарри и смотрит ему прямо в глаза. В комнате стало немного светлее, лицо Гарри кажется серым, выцветшим, словно несуществующим. - Знаешь, я ведь могу его найти. Тома. У меня сейчас есть все ресурсы, но я не могу. Часто об этом думаю, но не могу. Мне плохо от того, что я не знаю, что с ним стало, я очень боюсь это узнать, и это чертовски мешает мне жить. Вот собственно и все.   
  
В горле у Эггси пересохло, он чувствует себя как человек, который пробежал марафон. Финишная ленточка оборвана и не верится, что все, теперь точно все. Его проблемы, разумеется, не решились, но теперь про них знает Гарри, и они выглядят уже совсем не такими страшными. Эггси лежит в кольце рук Гарри, дышит ему куда-то в ключицу и думает, что все еще будет хорошо. Обязательно будет.   
  
Гарри обнимает Эггси, чувствует его дыхание где-то на своей груди и думает, что больше никому и никогда не позволит обидеть Эггси. У его протеже гибкая психика, которая справится со всем дерьмом, с которым ему пришлось столкнуться. Не сразу, конечно, но справится. Гарри сделает все, что в его силах, чтобы времени потребовалось меньше, найдет Тома, а потом поможет Эггси найти его, а еще сделает все, чтобы Эггси не вспомнил, что Том - его первая любовь. Некоторые вещи, чувства и людей лучше оставлять в прошлом.   
  
Эггси все-таки придется научиться стрелять в собак.   
  
-fin-


End file.
